Korban Iklan
by YuMi Project
Summary: Ketika para chara P3P dan P4 jadi korban iklan di TV, gimana jadinya yaaa? Chapter 3 End!
1. Take 1

**Halo :) YuMi Project ngeluarin serial baru nih, hehehe. Kali ini gabungan dari P3P sama P4. Semuanya terinspirasi dari iklan di TV yang (entah kenapa) gampang buat dingocolin.**

**Yah pokoknya selamat membaca sajalah~**

* * *

><p><strong>Korban Iklan (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**Persona 4 (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Take 1-**

(Iklan Mi)

(speaker dari luar rumah) : "Ayo bapak-bapak semuanya, mari kita gotong royong membersihkan selokan sekarang juga! Yang gak ikut besok goyang dombret cuma pake kolor di balai desa!"

Nanako : "Pa, disuruh bersihin selokan tuh, kok gak ikut?"

Dojima : "Nggak ah, papa lagi males," (nyantai sambil baca koran pagi bokep)

XXX : (ngetok pintu) "Permisi~ ada orang nggak~?"

Dojima : (cepet-cepet sembunyi di balik dinding) "Bilang ya papanya nggak ada,"

Nanako : (buka pintu)

Adachi : "De, papanya ada?"

Nanako : "Aku nggak punya papa..." (nangis bombay)

Adachi : "Eit, entar beneran nggak punya papa loh~"

Nanako : "AAA! Nggak mau! Ya udah nih papanya nih!" (narik Adachi ke Dojima)

Adachi : "Hayo~ bandel ya ngajarin anaknya bohong~" (ngejewer kupingnya Dojima)

Dojima : "GYAAAAAA! AMPUUUUN!"

Nanako : "Orang gede sering bohong, anak kecil jangan diajarin bohong dong! Makan nih, **Mi Saraap**!"

* * *

><p>(Iklan Obat)<p>

Junpei : "Aduh...! Perut gue sakit banget!"

Minato : "Kenape lu semangka?"

Junpei : "Ini nih, gue mau BAB tapi nggak keluar-keluar!"

Minako : "Ya udah toh, mnum obat aja,"

Yukari : "Jangan minum obat, si semangka lagi puasa nazar,"

Ken : "Nazar opo to mba?"

Yukari : "Dapet ilai 0 yang kesepuluh,"

Mitsuru : "Yang kayak begitu dinazarin, dasar botak!"

Junpei : "WADAOOOOOW! Udah nggak kuaaat!"

Minako : "Gak gak gak kuat (nyanyiin lagunya 7icons)"

Minato : "Ya udah toh pake obat ini aja," (ngasih obat yang bentuknya mirip kaleng oli)

All S.E.E.S. : "WOOOOOOOW! **MIGROBAX**!"

Junpei : (langsung nyamber Migrobax terus ngacir ke toilet)

Beberapa menit kemudian... (sfx : BROT BROT PRUUUT TUT TUT PSH PSH)

All S.E.E.S. : "OOOOH! BAU TAI BUSUUUUK!"

Aigis : (baru turun dari lantai 2) "Hm...sepertinya saya mencium gas metan yang beracun,"

All S.E.E.S. : (udah pada koid)

Aigis : (ngeliat kaleng Migrobax yang tersisa)"Sepertinya oli ini enak :9" (minum oli *baca: Migobax*)

(sfx : KA-BOOOOOOOOOOM!)

Bom atom Jepang ketiga terjadi di Iwatodai.

* * *

><p>(Iklan Permen)<p>

Fuuka : "Eh, eh, coba deh liat fotografer itu, keren ya!"

Yukari : "Iya, keren banget~! Kalo Mitsu-senpai pasti bisa naklukin dia!"

Mitsuru : "Ya udah, gue coba dulu yah~" (langsung nyamber si fotografer)

Fuuka : "Met berjuang senpai~"

Mitsuru : "Hai ganteng~ boleh liat fotonya nggak?" (menel mode : on)

Akihiko : "Ooooh, boleh kok~" (mangap mode : on)

(mulut) Akihiko : "Dibeli dibeli durennya mbak! Lagi diskon! Sekilo cuma 5 ribu!"

Mitsuru : "Hoeeeeek! BUSUUUUUUK!" (tepar di tempat)

Akihiko : "Mbak'e cakep! Buanguuuuun!" (nampar bolak-balik Mitsuru pake bau mulutnya yang busuk)

Minato : "Tenang mas! Makan permen ini, **Remaxa** (Remaksa)!"

Akihiko : (langsung makan Remaxa) "Mba'e~ ayo bangun~"

(mulut) Akihiko : "Durennya diskoooon! Wah, SATPOL PP ITUUU! KABUUUR!"

Mitsuru : (melek) "Ih, mas ganteng tapi bau busuk, gak jadi menel ah!" (langsung ngacir)

Akihiko : "OOOH! MY PRECIOUS!" *syok berat*

.

**Bersambung :)**

* * *

><p>Yey~ Chap 1 selesai, akhirnya~ XDD tadinya fanfic ini mau dijadiin one-shoot. Tapi berhubung isinya yang lumayan banyak, yah...dibagi-bagi deh jadinya.<p>

Buat para readers dan para akang dan teteh, minta review boleeeeh? :D


	2. Take 2

Sebelum lanjutin ke Take 2 YuMi Project ngajawab review dulu ya~ :)

Kuroi Onee-san : SIIIP! REQUEST DITERIMA! XDD thanks requestnya :D

Jalapno : Iya... ini sedikit-sedikit 'agak' niru beritawa...

Sekian reviewnya! Yang lain jangan lupa review juga ya~! XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Korban Iklan (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**Persona 4 (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Take 2-**

.

(Iklan Es Krim)

Nyx Avatar : "BWAHAHAHAHA! KALIAN TAK AKAN BISA MENGALAHKANKU!"

Minako : "Oh ya? MEGIDOLAON!"

Nyx Avatar : "WKOWKOWKO! SERANGAN CUPU KAYAK GITU NGGAK AKAN BISA NGALAHIN GUE! WKOWKOWKO!"

Mitsuru : "Sial..dia sangat kuat!"

Akihiko : "Tak adakah senjata yang mampu melawannya?"

Junpei : "ADA! GUE PUNYA KOK!"

Minako : "Masa? Senjata apa tuh?"

Junpei : "INI DIA! ES KRIM **PADDLE PUP**! DAPATKAN ES KRIMNYA DAN KALAHKAN SHADOW MASTER!"

All S.E.E.S. + Nyx Avatar : "... oAo"

* * *

><p>(Iklan Operator)<p>

Souji : "Ayo semuanya! Kita bagi-bagi uang hasil ngelawan shadow yaaa~"

All IT : "Okeh beib~"

Souji : "Nih, Teddie 1.000"

Teddie : "Tenkyu~"

Souji : "Yosuke sama, 1.000 juga"

Yosuke : "Ini perasaan gue ato emang authornya pelit banget?"

Souji : "Kanji seribu ajah"

Kanji : "Yaelah mas...segini bisa beli apaan?"

Souji : "Neng Rise juga sama lah..."

Rise : "Walaupun dikit asal bayangin mas Souji jadi banyak!" (sumpah gak jelas maksudnya ==)

Souji : "Bebeb Nao juga sama..."

Naoto : "..."

Souji : "Mbak Chie sama kayak mas Yosu,"

Chie : "Yeeee, ini mah gorengan aja kagak kebeli dah,"

(Uang di tangan Souji tinggal 1.350)

Yukiko : "Eh, gue dapet seribu juga kan beib~?"

Souji : "Er...gue 1.000, beib Yuki 350 bisa nggak?"

Yukiko : "JANGAN DITAWAAAAR!" *tepar di tempat*

Souji : "Ya udah nih! Tak tambahin item operator **EXIS**! Biar bisa sok eksis gitu kayak akang~"

Yukiko : "WAAAAH~ WAAAAAH~ WAAAAH~"

All IT : "..."

* * *

><p>(Iklan Sampo)<p>

Yosuke : "Permiooos~ ada oraaang~?"

Tante-tante : *buka pintu* "Iyaaa~ ada apa ya?"

Yosuke : "Etto...Souji-nya ada?"

Tante-tante : "Lagi keramas~"

Yosuke : "Kalo Nanako-nya?"

Tante-tante : "Lagi keramas,"

Yosuke : "Kalo Om Dojima-nya?"

Tante-tante : "Lagi keramas,"

Yosuke : "Emang pake sampo opo toh kok pada betah keramas begono?"

Tante-tante : "Ya pake sampo **Deadbuoy** lha~"

Yosuke : "Terus tante ini siapa dong?"

Tante-tante : "Fufufufu~ anda bertanya siapa saya~?"

Yosuke : *glek*

Tante-tante : "Saya ini SUSTER KERAMAS LHOOO~"

Yosuke : "GYAAAAAAA! *ngacir*"

.

Bersambung :)


	3. Take 3

Sebelum lanjutin ke Take 3 YuMi Project ngajawab review dulu ya~ :)

Shinichi kuroba : Sip siiiiip, udah diterusiiiiin XDD

Mizuno Nokami : Ken? Siiiiiiiiiiiiip lah itu :D

Sekian reviewnya! Yang lain jangan lupa review juga ya~! XDD

* * *

><p><strong>Korban Iklan (c) YuMi Project<strong>

**Persona 3 Portable (c) ATLUS**

**Persona 4 (c) ATLUS**

**.**

**.**

**-Take 3-**

(Iklan Koyo)

Junpei : "Aduuuuuuh, tidur kok susah amat ya gue? Begadang terus tiap hari," *garuk-garuk pantat*

XXX : "Anda susah tidur?"

Junpei : *ngangguk-ngangguk*

XXX : "Hidup anda susah?"

Junpei : *ngangguk-ngangguk* "Eh, woy! Kagak ada hubungannye!"

XXX : "Pake nih, **Koyo Cap Pelor**, dijamin sekali pake langsung molor!"

Junpei : "Tengkyu ceu~ btw, lu siapa ya? Mata gue lagi rabun,"

XXX : "Gue? gue pocong perawan~"

Junpei : "APHUAAAA?" *tepar di tempat + mulut berbusa*

XXX : "oh waw, ternyata koyonya manjur! (=w=)v"

* * *

><p>(Iklan Rokok)<p>

Dojima : "Nanako, kamu mau kado apa dari Papih?"

Nanako : "Kuda poni,"

Di hari ulang tahun Nanako...

Dojima : "Nanako anakkuh~ nih, papih udah bawain kuda poninya!"

Nanako : "Kok pucet?"

Souji : *mukul Dojima make duren*

Dojima : "ADAOW!"

Nanako : "Kok cebol?"

Souji : *mukul Dojima make kulkas*

Dojima : "ADAOW!"

Nanako : "Kok PONIIIIIIII?"

Souji : *mukul Dojima make laptop author*

Dojima : "ADAOW! Ini salah, itu salah, opoooo to iki? Kamu udah ketularan iklan **Sempurna Ijo** ya?"

Nanako : "...ngomong opo?"

Dojima : "Wani pirooooo..."

Nggak anak nggak bapak, semuanya udah ketularan iklan ini... -_-

* * *

><p>(Iklan Minuman)<p>

Ken : "Minako-san, emang bener ya kalo Kaisar Cina itu nggak bisa tua?"

Minako : "Iya, soalnya mereka minum minuman yang mengandung anti-aging tinggi, yaitu SOUJIBERRY,"

Shinjiro : *main nimbrung* "Dan semua itu ada di minuman **Pilihan Ndeso**!"

Ken : "HOREEEEEE! BERARTI MINAKO-SAN AMA SHINJIRO-SAN BISA HOTTO MOTTO TERUS DONG?"

Shinjiro-Minako : "... -/_/-"

Opooooo toh iki? Cilik-cilik sudah ngerti Hotto Motto?

.

**-Tamat Dengan Gajeness-**

* * *

><p>Yak, begitulah readers...akhirnya serial ini TAMAT DENGAN GAJENESS. Kami harap anda tidak sweatdropped atau bahkan jawsdropped dengan fic gaje dan nista ini. Btw, boleh minta reviewnya?<p> 


End file.
